


Your hands shake with frisson

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Anime) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, From Chapter 123, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Prompt #1, Sleepy Cuddles, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Mozu was gone and on their side for now. The Science Kingdom had succeeded in accomplishing their goal of cooperation...So why was his heart still racing?





	Your hands shake with frisson

It was an hour after Mozu had left that everyone decided to get some sleep for the night. 

Reviving Yuzuriha first was a good decision. With what little supplies they had, she managed to create comfortable blankets for everyone in just a few minutes. 

Not that everyone was going to be sleeping since someone needed to keep watch in case of an attack. The thought that they could do it warm was still a nice one. 

Paper mats were placed on the cave ground as they all started settling down. 

One by one, almost everyone fell asleep to the soft sounds of the hidden cave — except for one. 

It had been an hour and 43 minutes since Mozu left and Gen’s heart still hadn’t stopped racing. 

He, being the mentalist of the group was tasked with the responsibility of getting Mozu to cooperate with the science kingdom instead of killing them. 

Which he was proud to say; succeeded in doing. 

Now the troublesome thing was that he couldn’t stop the bone curling anxiety running through his veins at 10 billion miles per hour. 

It was over. Mozu was on their side for now, and they were safe inside the protection of this cave. So why couldn’t he calm down?! 

For the tenth time in a row, Gen rolled over and tried to fall asleep. 

He counted sheep. Did every breathing technique he knew of. He even tried to tire his eyes out by rapidly blinking for a full minute. Nothing was working. 

It wasn’t the fear that Mozu could very well kill them that had his adrenaline pumping at the time. 

No, it was because he had doubted himself and his skills. The fear that he would fail was what got Gen terrified. 

He must be really out of his game if he didn’t trust his own carefully mastered skill set. Then again it had been almost a full three years since he was unpetrified and there weren’t many people to _really_ go the full spectrum when it came to manipulating…

If he had to pick a moment when his heart rate had spiked, it definitely had to be when Mozu placed his strange spear on top of his head. 

The touch was delicate but firm. A rough reminder of what Mozu was capable of. 

And he smiled. 

His heart rate was so high that he thought he would pass out. He felt his legs shake as sweat immediately formed all over him. And he widely grinned like a maniac, because at the same time that the fear coursed through his body, exhilaration was going with it. 

Like when you play a game of tag, and the tagger is running after you and you alone. There’s this feeling you get… Like a mixture of fear and pure excitement. You end up finding yourself grinning and laughing despite the hard chase. 

It was exactly like that. His heart shook with the recent memory. At this rate, he was going to be spending the whole night awake, which wouldn’t be good for him in the day ahead. 

He really needed to fall asleep. 

He turned over again and squeezed his eyes shut so tightly he saw visions of colors. So much so that his head started to hurt. 

Suddenly a cold hand landed gently on his cheek, and he snapped his eyes open in alarm, only to see Senku innocently lying next to him. A concerned look was plastered on his face, and Gen felt the need to squirm under the gaze. 

Silence stretched on between them as they stared at one another, not daring to say a word. 

Gen realized that with all his tossing and turning, he had accidentally gotten closer to Senku, who was now a good foot away from him. Had they ever been so close to each other? 

Despite himself, Gen could feel a rush of heat go to his cheeks. 

Senku’s hand — that was still delicately placed on his cheek felt cold against the blush on his face. 

“Can’t sleep?” Senku whispered, breaking the silence. The others were asleep but still close by, so they had to tread lightly when it came to conversations. 

“It’s just nerves. They’ll pass.” Gen shrugged as much as he could while lying down. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“Nah, you’re fine, mentalist. You did well.” Senku finally moved his hand off his cheek and took one of Gen’s hands in his own. “You alright?”

Gen quietly feigned a gasp. “Is Senku-chan worried for me?” 

“Tch, don’t read into it, idiot.” 

“In that case, no need to worry, I’m fine ~”

“Your hands are shaking.”

Were they? Startled, Gen looked down and sure enough, encased in Senku’s hand was his own, trembling like a leaf. 

“Like I said, just nerves Senku-chan.” 

Senku hummed in return, tightening his grip on his hand before scooting a bit closer. 

Using his other hand, Senku gently combed his fingers through Gen’s double-colored hair. 

“It’s over, you know. You can relax now.” Senku said in the softest and barely legible voice Gen had ever heard. 

He would’ve responded too if he weren’t so shocked at the sudden comfort ness Senku was willingly giving him. It was unlike him, yet seemed to work for him as he suddenly found his eyelids drooping. 

But how? A few minutes ago, he was praying for a lick of sleep, and now he was dropping off so fast he was afraid he wasn’t going to have enough time to respond. 

“Senku -“ Gen tiredly mumbled. 

“Shush. Go to sleep.”

Oh, he was, but he needed to say something first. The hands in his hair kept going, and the firm grip on his shaking hand was helping to ground him to the present. Senku felt warm, so naturally, he started feeling warm too. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Thanks.” Gen managed to say before completely letting himself be taken under. 

Not even a full 40 seconds had passed until Gen’s breathing had evened out and his hands stopped shaking. 

Senku sighed and brushed a stray piece of white hair out of Gen’s face. 

A small hum had him turning slightly to the side to see Ryusui sitting up near him. There was a slight smile on his face as he looked at both of them. 

“Finally got him to drop off?”

“Yeah, his tossing and turning was keeping me up.” Senku shrugged. “Besides, it’d be no good if he were too tired to work tomorrow.”

“Of course.” 

Senku narrowed his eyes at the captain before sighing once again and turning back towards Gen, bringing his blanket along with him. 

“Don’t tell anyone.” 

“Mmhmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do realize October 1st was yesterday, but I wasn't prepared for it alright?! Anyway here's a little Sengen for your day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
